Remembrance: A Saya Tokido Afterstory
by Crotenis
Summary: Saya leaves the dream world to find she's alive and has been in a coma for a month. After she leaves the hospital she manages to join the Little Busters and live the life she's always wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is my first fanfiction, written as a tribute to one of my favorite characters. Due to certain names not being given in the gsme itself, I decided to go the way of creative liberty. I'm not an expert writer and I haven't played the game in a few months, so if I don't capture a character's essence well please let me know.

Enjoy~

* * *

I pull the trigger.

I await the cold embrace of death, but it never comes.

Instead, a voice reaches me.

Kenta: "Aya! Aya!"

Kenta: "Aya are you there!?"

I slowly open my eyes to a blinding light

The first thing I see is my father's desperate face.

Saya: "Father…?"

Kenta: "Aya!"

He embraces me with tears in his eyes

"Oh my god… I thought you wouldn't wake up again…"

Still not understanding the situation, I look around

I see curtains, and a medical device I recognize to be a life support system

I realize I'm in the hospital

But… it doesn't make sense

I should've died in the mudslide…

I stretched my body a bit to check if this was a dream.

When I realized this was the real world, tears started to rush out of my eyes.

I could live… live the life I so desperately wanted to.

I wrapped my arms around my father and let out everything.

I could feel the warmth of his body, and that made me realize I was truly alive

I cried for what felt like ages as my father held me and smiled in relief

…

After a few hours I stopped crying

My father called the nurses so I could get a few checkups done

After those, I heard the doctors say I could possibly leave within a week if my condition remained stable

...This just felt unreal to me

One moment I'm buried under the rubble, and nearly dying, then the other I'm sitting here completely fine.

...How long was I in a coma for?

And how was I rescued?

There shouldn't have been anybody nearby to notice and take me to the hospital.

And more importantly, what was that dream about?

I can't remember anything about it, and just trying to remember makes me nauseous.

All I can barely make out is that there was a boy I loved in it.

In the third day of my hospital stay, the Doctors performed some more tests on me.

I still haven't gotten used to the needles but I manage.

The tests showed I was still sluggish from as a result from the coma, but generally healthy.

The doctors said it was a miracle I managed to recover this fast.

After the tests were over, I was taken to my room again.

My father came and visited me again.

Kenta: "Hey Aya, how are you holding up?"

Saya: "It hurts to walk, but I'm fine."

My father gave me a forced smile and we talked for a while.

Eventually, he came out and said this:

Kenta: "...I'm sorry Aya… This is all my fault."

Kenta: "I did what I thought was best for myself, but I never realized what I was doing to you "

Kenta: "Or… more like I chose to ignore it and made myself believe you were fine with it."

Kenta: "Because I was so fixated on my job, you never once got the chance to be normal"

Kenta: "I promise I'll make it up to you, I'll give you the normal life you want"

I was stunned at what he said

I never once said anything of the sort out loud

Maybe it was more obvious than I thought

Saya: "Dad… you don't have to do that for me..."

Saya: "I'm happy with how our life is, you don't have to worry about"

A part of me screamed as I said those words

I know that's not not true, and that I do want that normal life he is promising me

But I owe far too much to him, I don't want for him to give up his dream due to me.

My father then gives me a caring smile

Kenta: "Aya… you are so kind."

Kenta: "I know you don't mean those words, yet you still say them"

Kenta: "It's good to be selfish sometimes, so please don't hold back"

I can't believe I'm hearing those words come from him

I can't hold back the tears as I give him my answer

Aya: "T-Then… I'll take the offer"

We embrace as I cry.

It's not longer a sad cry though, this time it's of happiness

In the fifth day of my hospital stay, I was told I should be able to leave in around two days.

Me and my father already started planning on which school I'll attend to.

I decided on a school in Kanagawa called Kibozu High School.

It's close to where we are moving to, and it's not too expensive.

And also… there was this weird feeling when I looked through the pictures of it.

It felt… familiar?

It's like my mind was telling me to go there.

I think it's somehow connected to my dream.

Maybe I'll meet that boy I loved in it?

However, I decide to just shake off those unnecessary fantasies.

It was just a dream, there's no way that boy is real, is there?

It's my last day of my hospital stay

My father went home to start packing up for our moving in about a month

He miraculously found a cheap apartment that looked pretty and fit both of us in it.

I'm supposed to start school in October

I hadn't thought about it much through my stay but…

This is it.

What I've always wanted is so near.

A normal life for a high school girl

I couldn't help but start smiling from ear to ear as I kept fantasizing about it.

My father came back after a few hours to pick me up.

I left the building smiling for my dream will finally come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally managed to put this chapter out, was having trouble in how to properly do it, but I somehow for the one person who had to wait for it to be out, but thank you for your patience.

Also, I tried my best, but since I'm an amateur writer I may have trouble properly characterizing the Little Busters, but I'll try!

Enjoy!

This is it.

My first day of High School, and my the first day of my new life

Although to be fair, I've already spent a day here.

My father helped me move all of my things here yesterday, although it wasn't a lot.

I already met the dorm head and some other girls, but none were in my new class.

As I change into my school uniform I start thinking...

How will I act?

Will I be looked at weird?

Are my new classmates gossiping about me?

Will I be able to live to their expectations?

Although… as nervous as I am, it can't begin to eclipse the feelings of excitement.

I'll be the regular girl I've wanted to be for so long.

I'm here.

Class 2-C.

My heart is pounding on my chest

My homeroom teacher already told me to wait outside as he introduces me

I can hear him talking through the door

My heart starts pounding on my chest

How should I introduce myself?

What if I screw it up?

Will they make fun of me?

I remember what my father told me yesterday

"Just introduce yourself normally and you'll be fine."

I decide to follow his advice.

I then open the door:

First thing I notice is this boy in the middle seat

I didn't know him, nor was he exceptionally attractive

It's just… something about him makes feel weird… and flustered.

He catches me staring at him and I quickly look away.

Teacher: "Well, Aya, introduce yourself"

I realize I was wasting time

I quickly make my way in front of the class while feeling embarrassed.

"Hello, I'm Aya Hiragawa, nice to meet you"

Teacher: "There's a free seat behind Naoe over there."

I look over to where he is pointing and my gaze meets "that" boy.

I move quickly and take my seat.

Even I can tell I'm visibly flustered

He turns around and asks me:

Riki: "Are you okay?"

Saya: "I-it's nothing!"

I turn away quickly while blushing

He gives me a curious look then turns away.

…

The rest of the classes go off without a hitch

I am still nervous since this is new to me, but the remedial classes my father gave me helped a lot.

It's supposed to be break right now but I'm sitting alone in the class since I don't have anyone to eat with.

I guess I'll just start reading the School Revolution volume I brought with me

However my thoughts are interrupted as someone who I presume is a third-year comes down from the window

I thought there would be a commotion but no one minds

It's like… it's a normal occurrence

I decided to just do like everyone else and ignore it

After about 20 minutes however, I look up to see the third-year looking at me intently

Or more like… he was looking at my manga?

Kyousuke:"Yo, is that School Revolution"

Aya:"Umm..."

I was really nervous, but I tried my best to answer sincerely.

This could be my chance to make a friend!

I'll try to talk to him for a while about School Revolution

Aya:"Yeah! It's my favorite manga"

Kyousuke:"Cool, do you wanna play baseball with me and my friends"

Aya:"Wait, what?"

I know that I'm not very skilled in social affairs but…

Wasn't there just a severe lap of conversation?

Kyousuke:"Baseball, wanna play it with us"

He points at a group behind him.

I see a two guys fighting each other with what appear to be a rubber chicken and some toy cars.

Right after, there's a purple-haired girl fighting with a brown-haired one, while a foreign-looking girl and one with red-ribbons in her hair are trying to calm them down.

A black haired girl… harassing? A blue haired girl.

That may not be the right word, since the harassed seems to be enjoying it.

I also notice two twins talking happily.

And of course, that boy.

Without sparing a second thought, I immediately bursted out of my seat.

Aya:"Yes!"


End file.
